


surprise

by planetundersiege



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Eggs, F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Nubless - Freeform, Pregnancy, Ruffnut successfully scared Grimmel so he leaves New Berk alone, Spoilers, The dragons stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Grimmel never returned, and dragons and vikings settled down on New Berk. Two years later, Toothless has something to show Hiccup and Astrid.





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the movie killed me. I LOVED it so much. I’m a bit sad about the ending but I know it was for the best, but I wanted to explore what could have been if Grimmel never returned after Ruffnut returned. I just wanted to write something where everything goes right and everyone lives happily as a way to get this out of my system.
> 
> This is my way to deny that this franchise is over.

Hiccup awoke to Toothless’ roar, along with the sound of him head butting the door, making the wood creak. He groaned, before rubbing his eyes. Astrid, heavily pregnant, also woke up, groaning.

 

“Hiccup, why is he up so early? I want to sleep. It’s not easy carrying a baby.”

 

“I don’t know, I’ll go check.”

 

The chief got out of his bed, and opened the doors to his house, and in jumped the dragon. He walked around in circles, while happily roaring, Hiccup could see the excitement in his eyes.

 

“What’s got you so wired up bud?”

 

To answer, Toothless lowered himself, signaling that he wanted to show him something. So when he sat on the dragon’s scaly back, he expected him to fly away in an instant, but no. Toothless was still, and looked at Astrid, waiting.

 

“You want me to come too?”

 

The dragon nodded.

 

The woman didn’t object, she saw how happy Toothless looked, so this must be important. She just hoped it would be fast, since she wanted to go back into bed. Her and Hiccup’s baby was due any day now, and she needed her strength. She was pretty sure she was carrying a girl, she just knew it.

 

The moment Astrid had joined Hiccup on Toothless’ back, the dragon spread his wings, and away they flew. He flew quickly, and the wind kissed their cheeks as Toothless took them to the outskirts of New Berk, to the nest he and his mate shared.

 

Once she had decided to come back, they had named her Nubless, and it had been two really exciting years. Grimmel has never returned (Thank Ruffnut for that) and all of them were flourishing, both vikings and dragons. This island was much bigger than their old home, with many smaller ones nearby for the dragons to live on.

 

As Toothless landed outside of the nest, the two humans saw the light fury lay on her stomach, covering something with her wing, like she was guarding something.

 

Toothless let out a squeal, and the humans got off him, Hiccup helping Astrid. And as they approached Nubless, she lifted her wing, revealing what she was guarding.

 

Eggs.

 

Five eggs, that had stripes of black and white. Five tiny lives were growing inside of them.

 

Now Hiccup understood why Toothless wanted them here as fast as possible.

 

“Bud, this is amazing! You’re having a clutch! I’m so proud of you.”

 

Astrid walked up to Nubless, and touched her head. The dragon placed her cheek again her stomach, as a congratulations as well.

 

Yes, both of them would be mothers.

 

This would became a historical day in New Berk.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, FIVE EGGS. The epilogue in the end takes place YEARS later, and I bet those three night lights weren’t their first clutch. They probably had more before.


End file.
